


Sleepy vs. Tired

by RavenFire2908



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, sleepy vs. tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenFire2908/pseuds/RavenFire2908
Summary: Sleepy Evie and Tired Evie are two separate beings. Luckily, Jacob knows how to deal with both of them.
Relationships: Evie Frye & Jacob Frye
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	Sleepy vs. Tired

It was plain as day. Easy to read, easy to see. The slow entanglement of her hair, the dark shadows forming under her eyes, the way she swayed in place. To anyone else, it might’ve just looked like she was tired, but Jacob knew; Evie was about to drop from exhaustion. 

Not that he was going to let that happen.

He leaned against the armrest of the couch, staring at Evie’s swaying form by the table. The rapid blinking of her eyes and narrowing of her eyebrows were just another sign. Her eyes were heavy and she was struggling to keep them open.

“Evie?” It took a moment for her to answer, a hoarse hum in the back of her throat. “When did you last sleep?” She hummed in response.

She fell into silence. Her shoulders rising to hide from his gaze.

The soft shift under their feet lifted and fell as the train moved. The sound of the working engine trudging through the city of London in the night. Jacob leaned further on the armrest, a vain attempt to gain his sister’s attention.

Yet her eyes remained on the papers. A small grumble and a curse muttered under her breath every few minutes.

As Jacob straightened, ready to force Evie to bed should she refuse a peaceful suggestion. 

The door to the train carriage opened softly, a soft conversation coming to an end as Henry entered. His nose buried in papers as he entered. “Good you’re both here,” He said.

“Good evening to you too, Greenie,” Jacob said, he shifted on the couch, leaning back to rest against the opposite armrest.

Henry greeted him with a small nod and a friendly smile, “I have news of Templar movements-” Both twins turned to Henry, their attention held as he continued, “Templars are moving closer to Westminister. It seems that with each conquered borough they’re retreating to protect their last strongholds.”

“That’s great!” Exclaimed Jacob.

“Wouldn’t that mean the remaining boroughs will be even stronger than the ones we already…” Evie started, she trailed off with a deep breath before falling back against the desk; hands braced against the tabletop. 

They both stared at her, waiting for her to finish her statement.

“Evie? Are you feeling alright?” Henry finally asked after the pause.

“Yes! I’m fine.” She snapped, the sudden aggression surprising the man. Jacob drew a breath.

Great.

Just great.

“Evie,” Jacob drawled, raising an eyebrow. Her gaze snapped to him, and indeed the harshly drawn line of her eyebrows twitched, a silent command for him to speak. Quietly, Jacob asked, “When did you last sleep?”

Her eyes narrowed, “It doesn’t matter!” She turned away, hands bracing against the table edge as she stared down into the papers.

Henry glanced at Jacob, he wanted to ask the question. Jacob huffed before he reached for his weapons. Drawing both his gun and kukri, Henry’s gaze snapped between each of his weapons to his own eyes concern flashing in his eyes. Jacob dropped the weapons silently on the couch, slipping the knuckles off his hands and finishing off by placing his beloved tophat on top of the small pile.

Then he turned to Evie, still leaning over papers and holding a few far closer to her eyes than she normally did.

“Henry, my friend,” Jacob started, meeting Henry’s gaze, “I do not believe you’ve met yet-” His statement was met with the rise of an eyebrow, Henry opened his mouth to question Jacob, “- I’d like to introduce you to Tired Evie, or as I call her;  _ Evil. _ ”

A knife pierced the wooden frame above the couch, the sudden appearance of the throwing knife throwing Henry to his toes, he stepped back and turned in horror to see Evie glaring at Jacob. A glare filled with nothing but untold horrors of murder and mutilation of dread.

Jacob didn’t even flinch, the small smile on his face remained as he turned on his heels to face Evie.

Evie was breathing heavily, lips thin in a frown as she held another knife between shaky fingers. “I’m not tired.” She hissed.

Neither of them believed her.

Jacob lifted his hands in surrender, “Alright, if you say so.” The words seem to appease her enough to put the second knife down, the soft thud of the blade against the wood was Jacob’s cue. Without a second to spear, Jacob threw himself across the train cabin.

Jacob’s arms wrapped around Evie, trapping her arms against her sides.

She let out a yell and a curse of Jacob’s name before she was slammed down on the carpeted floor. Henry flinched at the thud, momentarily debating to get between them. But he held himself as he took in Jacob starting taking away her weapons.

The cane landed on the floor behind him, her own kukri slid across the room out of her reach. 

Evie struggled under his grip, her cursing unending. Henry took a step forward as Evie’s foot hooked on Jacob’s neck, sending him off her with a strangled yell of surprise. But before she had time to get back on her feet-

Jacob sat down on top of her.

She grunted at the weight, her freed arms clawing at Jacob’s coat. The only protection between her clawed nails and his skin. Jacob himself seemed unbothered as he finally managed to strip her of her weapons.

The tactic, Henry noted, seemed practiced. It seemed as though Jacob knew exactly what he was doing.

With Evie fighting her brother like a madwoman, Jacob trapped her arms under him yet again before shifting to his feet.

And like she was nothing more than a sack of potatoes, he threw her over his shoulder. 

Henry stepped back at the sight, opening the door for Jacob as he neared. It was only when they passed did Henry notice the lack of energy in Evie. Her beating against Jacob’s back had faded to a mere swing of a fist, and her cursing had fallen practically silent.

Jacob entered the next carriage with little struggle from his sister. The fight was usually over as soon as she laid flat on the ground, her energy draining faster than the draining of a bucket of water. 

She was practically asleep when he laid her down on the bed. Her gaze still held all the hate of an angry child. “I hate you.” Evie hissed, a mere whisper of her voice.

“Good night, Evie.” Said Jacob with a laugh.

He blew out the candles in the room and dampened the lamps to a soft glow before closing the door behind him.

“What in the world was that?” Asked Henry upon his return.

“As I said, Greenie, that was  _ Evil. _ Don’t know how long ago she slept but she’s a hateful monster when she’s overly tired. Believe it or not, that was rather docile of her.”

Henry blinked, “I… What-”

“You get used to it,” Jacob said, his words laced in a taunting manner as he fit his hat back upon his head. “Or, you should get used to it, I should say.”

\-------------------------------

It was nearly midday when Evie emerged from the cabin. Her hair a tangled mess, and dressed in only in her shirt and pants.

The boys paused their conversation, Henry handed Jacob a list of a few new targets for him to find and kill, seemingly appeasing the younger twin. Henry paused, staring briefly at Evie before catching himself and turning away. His cheeks now tinted red.

“Well, good day, I should say.” Said Jacob. “Slept well?”

Evie stepped forth, resting her head against Jacob’s shoulder, humming softly; barely audible for their ears to catch. “‘M sorry…”

Jacob gave her a pat on the head, “Sleepy?” He teased.

If she was bothered by the teasing she didn’t show it, she only hummed. Her eyes remaining closed against Jacob’s shoulder.

Henry, having found himself staring at literally anything else in the room, took a deep breath. He shifted on his feet, quietly excusing himself from the room.

Jacob stared after him, hand holding the small list of new targets, “Awe, Evie, you scared him away.”

“Hmm? Who?”

“Henry, you didn’t see him?”

Evie turned and looked at the door, a small frown on her face, “Oh no…”

“Eh, it’s fine. He’ll get over it.”

For a second, she didn’t seem convinced.

“Do you want me to do your hair?” Jacob asked and Evie nodded, slipping from his side to sit on the couch. He followed suit, grabbing a hairbrush on the way over before settling behind her.

It had to be his favorite part of their morning routine, or at least after an episode of  _ Evil _ . Sleepy morning Evie was soft and compliant; he could ask her if he could burn down Buckingham Palace and she’d say sure. 

Evie letting him fix her hair was just peaceful, a calm place in the storms surrounding them. Most days she did it herself, so he’d started treasuring these moments. Not that he’d tell her that when her mind was actually functioning.

Evie was officially awake when he slipped the last pin into her hair.

“Thank you,” She said shortly before vanishing back into the bedroom.

Jacob could only chuckle as she fled back into the room. He glanced once more on the list of targets before securing his weapons on his person. He decided then and there he was going to have some fun taking down these new enemies.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for these idiots, I'm a fragile little author please don't yell at me. I'm a sucker for sibling fluff


End file.
